


Shine A Light

by Waffleknit_Narwhal



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe's miserable, Dan and Lucifer come to an understanding... eventually, Detective, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Like from Season of The Mists, Lucifer's a mess, Post Season 4, Protective Lucifer, Smut, There's some Sandman references in here, Trixie Decker & Lucifer Morningstar Bonding, and The Kindly Ones, but things get a bit dicy first, there's a happy ending i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 14:04:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20408983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waffleknit_Narwhal/pseuds/Waffleknit_Narwhal
Summary: Lucifer's back in Hell. Chloe's a mess. How are they going to fix this? By creating a bigger mess than they began with of course! There's fluff! There's angst! But above all, the devil finally gets his due!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by the song, Shine a Light by AG & Connie Lim, original by The Rolling Stones

Six Months Ago  
“I think I just keep hoping he’ll show up on my doorstep, you know? With that stupid grin and a bloody Mary for breakfast.” Chloe wiped her eyes with a tissue from the box Linda offered. She was a mess. Still. She hated it. She’d never been the type to beat herself up over a guy, but this was just so much more than that.  
“It sounds like you’re still having a hard time letting go.” Linda folded her hands in her lap and waited for Chloe to focus.  
“Maybe,” she stared at the carpet letting her vision blur. In her mind she was back on Lucifer’s balcony and he was spreading his wings, telling her goodbye over and over again.  
“And when was the last time you called him?”  
“It’s just his voicemail,” she justified herself, “I don’t think-” she sniffed and wiped her nose, “Couple weeks ago,” she finished miserably.  
“Okay,” Linda drew her brows together. “Why don’t we come up with a plan?”  
“For what?” How could she plan for anything when her life had fallen apart?  
“A plan for giving you a fresh start.” Linda reached out and covered Chloe’s hands with her own. Her eyes lifted to meet Linda’s. “I know you’ve been struggling, but I think it would be good to get a degree of normalcy back in your life. Take a case. Visit the park with Trixie.”  
“Trixie.” She’d been letting Dan take up the slack. They hadn’t had their mother/daughter movie nights in a few months now. She kept making excuses. Then there was the day Dan told her Trixie said she cried in her room a lot. That had stung, knowing her 11-year-old knew how messed up she was.  
“Yes, Trixie,” Linda encouraged. “And then, when you feel strong enough, you can call Lucifer’s phone and get some closure.”  
Chloe clenched her fingers together. Moving forward. That’s what she needed. It’s what everyone told her she needed to do. Then why did it feel so wrong?  
**  
Present Day  
It had been a year to the day. One year since she had told him she loved him and he left anyway. One year she had been blaming herself. If she had just told him earlier. If she hadn’t waited. If she hadn’t been stupid enough to go see Father Kinley…  
Chloe shook her head to clear her thoughts. She was supposed to pick up Trixie in a couple of hours. She had to get ahold of herself.  
The first few days had been the hardest. She kept hoping he’d come back, find a way out of it. Eventually though, she came to accept that he was gone. Linda helped in that respect. Chloe traded babysitting for therapy and she had started to get better, especially after that six month visit. At least on the outside.  
She was no longer a crying mess every time someone mentioned an Armani suit. She didn’t flinch when a suspect cited the devil as motivation. She could hold it together when Trixie asked for the thousandth time where Lucifer had gone and when he was coming back. The lie of witness protection came easier to her lips. She almost had herself believing it.  
But at night, especially when Trixie was at Dan’s, she’d lie in bed and stare at the ceiling; torturing herself with what ifs.  
“Hey. How are you doing?” Dan came up beside her desk.  
“Good,” she nodded her head at the pile of case files. “Just finishing up some paperwork and I’ll be ready to get Trixie.”  
He tapped her desk. “You know, I was thinking, maybe I should take Trixie tonight. Maze is out hunting a bounty for me and I’m all caught up otherwise.” He watched her.  
“Oh, um, sure. I was planning on making a cake with her tonight but it’s nothing that can’t wait for another day.”  
“Great,” he rubbed his hands on his jeans, “I’ll go, I’ll go pick her up then.” He turned.  
“I know what you’re doing.”  
He stopped and looked over his shoulder. “What?”  
“I know what you’re doing. Letting me have alone time. Today.”  
“I was just,” he cast around for something to say but just ended up shrugging.  
Chloe came around the desk and grabbed one of his hands. “Thank you.”  
“You just look like you could use a break. I know it’s not easy to lose someone you- you care about.” He stood awkwardly rubbing the back of his head with one hand.  
Chloe went up on tiptoes, hugged him, and gave him a small smile. “Have a good time tonight.”  
He nodded.  
Chloe sat back down at her desk. Dammit. She had been counting on Trixie to distract her with chatter about school and friends and ridiculous questions about why pretzels and bagels taste different even though they’re essentially the same ingredients.  
She stared at the pile of cases for a moment then grabbed the top of the stack, flipping it open. Maybe inane data entry would numb her into being able to sleep. If that didn’t work maybe a nightcap on the way home. A very strong nightcap.  
**  
The precinct got quieter and quieter until it was only Chloe and a handful of late-night officers. She closed the final file and looked around. It’s too bad they didn’t have a case- No. It’s too bad she didn’t have a case to research.  
It had happened this way a lot of nights the past year. Leading up to this day she had been so wired she completed her work in record time. Now she had nothing to keep her company but her thoughts. Sighing she stood up and walked out of the precinct, no real destination in mind.  
She wandered for a while, letting her thoughts meander, trying to make sense of her life. She had to get past this, or at least be able to compartmentalize it enough so she could be a better mom for Trixie. She knew Dan had been picking up the slack and while she was grateful she knew it had gone on far too long. She stopped in a liquor store and picked up a fifth of whiskey, unscrewing the cap and taking a deep gulp before she had even left the store. She passed people without making eye contact, catcallers that didn’t register. She bumped into a tall woman, stumbled, and apologized.  
The woman steadied her with a hand on her arm. “Hey honey. Are you okay?” she asked in a deep voice.  
Chloe didn’t look up. “Yeah, I’m good. Sorry.”  
“I’ve got a place just around the corner if you need to rest up a bit.”  
That made her look up. She tried to focus on the face in front of her; kind of squarish, but still blurry. “No. Thank you but I’m okay.”  
“Alright sweetie, but where you goin’? Can I get you somewhere?”  
She didn’t know why she said it. It just popped out. “Lux.”  
“Oh that’s just around the corner,” Chloe could hear the concern in her voice, “but it closed down about a year ago.”  
“I’m friends with the owner.” Chloe blinked and tried to clear the blurriness from her vision. Apparently she had drunk more than she thought. How did Lucifer handle it? Oh.  
“Okay. Okay. Why don’t I walk you over there?”  
And because she didn’t have the energy to argue that no, she wasn’t actually going there because the person she wanted to see wasn’t there; would never be there again, she let her lead her across the street and down an alleyway that popped out in front of the now abandoned night club.  
“You got a key?”  
Chloe patted her jacket pocket and reached inside. There it was, still dangling from her keychain like it had ever since the day Lucifer had given to her. The key was nondescript, but, in his usual style of self-deprecation, it was embossed with a pair of devil horns on one side and angel wings on the obverse. She nodded. “Thanks…”  
“Nina. I chose it after Miss Simone. Always did love her music.”  
Chloe straightened. “Thank you, Nina. I’m Chloe.”  
“Anytime, honey.” Nina waved and walked back to the street, her high heels echoing in the alleyway.  
Chloe turned and stared at the façade of Lux. Maybe it was the whiskey making her brave. Maybe she just wanted to be surrounded by his scent one more time. She walked up the steps, unlocked the door, and took the elevator to the penthouse.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

She hadn’t been here since the night he left. She stared at the balcony and brought her fingers to her lips, remembering.  
Taking a shaky drought of the liquor, she looked toward the steps that led to his bedroom. A bit dribbled onto her shirt and soaked through to her bra. She sighed and looked up again. She had spent the night in that room once. It had been warm and comfortable. She set the bottle of whiskey on the piano and walked up the stairs slowly.  
All his clothes were still in the closet. She undressed carefully, folding each piece until she stood there naked. She let her hair down, watching it tumble in the mirror. Mesmerized for a moment, she brushed it back over her shoulder, watching how each strand fell. She turned to the wardrobe and took out a black shirt. She buttoned it up, taking her time, feeling how each button felt smooth in her fingers, reveling in the rasp of the material against her skin. Again she caught her reflection in the mirror.  
Bringing the long sleeves up to her face she inhaled deeply and closed her eyes. If she could be surrounded in his scent one more time, perhaps she could pretend, just for tonight.  
Tomorrow she’d need to be a mom again, a good detective- Lucifer’s voice echoed through her mind, “Detective…” –but tonight she could pretend she was just waiting for him to come home.  
She pulled back the covers and crawled into the bed. Silk sheets felt like liquid caresses over her legs. The heavy blanket felt like the weight of a lover and she fell back against the pillows with a sigh.  
“It’s just tonight,” she said to herself, “Just tonight.”  
She fell into a deep sleep and dreamed.  
**  
Lucifer was trying to get drunk. He wasn’t sure how long he’d been trying, but it had been at least a month, maybe longer. Time passed differently in Hell so he wasn’t exactly sure how long he’d been there.  
His hair was mussed beyond recognition, he hadn’t shaved for a good while, and his suit coat had been traded in for a hideous threadbare cream bathrobe that looked a smidge small for him. He was slouched on his throne, an ancient bottle in his hand with an even more ancient liquor inside. He took a swig and stared at the bottle.  
“You know, there’s nothing like this up there anymore.” His head swiveled to the demon below. “The Sumerians really knew how to make a proper drink.” He settled back onto the throne and contemplated the bottle. “Although the Zhou Dynasty took a fair turn at it. Decent bronze as well.” He took another deep pull.  
“My Lord,” a demon approached the base of the throne out of the fog and bowed.  
Lucifer sat up slightly and peered over the armrest disdainfully. “What is it?”  
“The Western gate has been completely closed, just as you ordered.” The demon kept their eyes downcast.  
“Ah. Yes. Carry on.” He made a dismissive gesture.  
The demon bowed again and left.  
Lucifer settled back and tilted the bottle until it drained into his mouth. He swallowed and dropped the bottle over the side of the throne. It landed on the rocks below with a loud crash. He folded his hands over his middle and closed his eyes.  
Immediately they were open again and he scrunched up his face. “Bloody hell, that didn’t last long.” He reached behind himself and drew out another bottle giving a quick glance upward. “You know, Dad, if you’re going to force me to be here the least you can do is supply me with a decent liquor so I can pass out once in a while!” His voice had risen to a shout. He threw the bottle out into the fog and heard a scream when it crashed.  
“My lord,” another demon came to the throne.  
Lucifer rolled his eyes. “What? Is there another breach in the fourth circle?”  
“No lord. The South gate is now closed.”  
“Finally. Thank you… oh I haven’t given you a name yet, have I?”  
“No sir,” the demon smiled expectantly.  
Lucifer made a shrugging gesture and thought for a moment, “I think I’m going to call you Dial-up.”  
The demon lifted her eyes slowly, “Sir?”  
Lucifer shooed her away. “Go on. No need to thank me. It’s a properly horrifying name, I assure you.”  
As the demon walked away, Lucifer brought his hands together. “Now. Let’s see if we’ve gotten anyone’s attention.” He vaulted off the throne, spreading his wings, and flew across the dark desolate expanse.  
**  
Her phone was buzzing.  
She cracked an eye open looking for it. The bed was wider than her own and she had to scooch over so she could reach the nightstand.  
“This is Detective Decker.” She listened as the voice on the other end gave her instructions to a crime scene. “It’s where?” She got up and walked to the window. There were cruisers a street over; right where she had met Nina the night before. The voice was asking for confirmation. “Yeah. Yeah I’ll be right there.” She hung up the phone and looked around for her clothes.  
She pulled on her jeans and felt reluctant to take off the black button up. Her shirt smelled like bourbon anyway. She only paused a moment before deciding to go braless and tucked the black button-up into her jeans. She pulled her jacket over the shirt and ran out the door.  
**  
Dan arrived 20 minutes later. “Wow. You got here quick.”  
“Yeah.” Chloe pursed her lips and straightened her jacket.  
“Okay. Well, what have we got?”  
Ella straightened. “Looks like the vic’s been dead for a while. Like, a long while.” She came around the body and pointed to a gash in the leg. It was black and didn’t look fresh. “See that? This guy definitely hung out somewhere a while before his body was dumped here.”  
“Okay,” said Chloe, “But what would make someone want to dump the body here? It’s not exactly discreet.”  
Dan rubbed his forehead and looked around the neighborhood. “No, it’s not.” His eyes landed on Lux and he thumbed toward it. “Do you think that had anything to do with it?”  
Ella looked up. “Oh wow. I didn’t realize we were so close.” She looked around at the street. A few pieces of trash blew in the wind, a homeless man huddled on a blanket, trying to sleep. “Man the landscape really does change from street to street in this city.”  
“No,” Chloe took a breath and steadied her voice. “Lux closed a year ago. No one’s there anymore.”  
Dan took her aside. “Look I know Lucifer’s in-” he looked around, “I know he’s gone and maybe this is triggering something in you. So if you want me go in and check it out alone…” he put his hands on his hips.  
Chloe grimaced. “No, Dan-”  
“Chloe! Oh thank god!” A woman in the crowd was waving her over to the tape boundary.  
“Nina?”  
“You’re okay!” Nina hugged her close. “Just be careful of the uni’s. They like to give working girls a hard time. I’m not one myself but I’ve heard plenty of stories so be careful.”  
Chloe tilted her head and drew her brows together. “Working girls?”  
“You don’t have to hide it from me,” Nina made the gesture of zipping her lips.  
Chloe’s face cleared and she cleared her throat. “Oh, I think you might have the wrong idea.”  
“Detective Decker!” One of the uniformed officers was calling her over.  
Nina’s eyebrows shot to her hairline.  
“Sorry, um, I’ll be right back.” She gave the other woman an apologetic look.  
When she was done giving instructions to the uniformed officer she looked around for Nina. Dan was talking to her, taking notes.  
“His name was Raymond. Lived probably three, four blocks from here up until about six months ago,” she was saying. “He talked a lot but he was harmless.  
Dan looked up from his pad of paper. “What happened six months ago?”  
“Disappeared. One day, he’s in class, next,” she shrugged.  
“What class were you taking?” Chloe asked.  
“Psych 492. It’s our capstone,” she saw Dan’s surprised face and sized him up. “Yeah, I go to college.”  
Dan lifted his hands in a placating gesture.  
“Did you know him very well?” Chloe continued.  
“Not really. He transferred in halfway through the year and I’m not one to pry into other’s affairs.” She gave Chloe a knowing look.  
Chloe sighed. “Okay. Here’s my card. If you think of anything, please let us know.” She turned with Dan to go but Nina caught her arm.  
“You were in pretty rough shape last night.”  
She cleared her throat and whispered, “Thank you for not mentioning it.”  
“I got you girl.” Nina winked and it brought out an involuntary smile in Chloe.  
**  
“You can’t just close the gates to Hell, Lucifer!” Remiel punctuated her statement with a bang of her staff on the rock.  
“Why not, little sister? I think we’ve got plenty of souls in here now.”  
“That’s not how this works and you know it. Our father gave you a responsibility. You need to fulfill it!”  
His eyes went red and he screamed at her. “I’m here aren’t I?!”  
She stood her ground but trembled a bit.  
“I’m here. I gave up… everything for his great, fucking, brilliant plan!” His voice quieted, “And yet, you’re here, still pestering and nattering about how I choose to rule.”  
“It won’t be yours to rule if you keep this up, brother.”  
“Oh won’t it?” He tilted his head and stepped closer. “Dad spent so much time manipulating me and creating people just to get me back down here. You think he’d throw me back out because of petty differences?”  
“It’s not just petty differences! You’re throwing off the balance and that has consequences! And if you’re talking about Chloe Decker, she wasn’t created to get you back down here.”  
That took him by surprise. “What?”  
“You weren’t supposed to end up back here. Not after everything that happened,” she pointed, “up there.”  
“What are you saying?”  
Remiel sat down on one of the rocks and hung her head, resting one elbow on her knee, the other gripping her spear. “Duma and I were on our way here to take over when we heard about the baby.”  
Lucifer loomed over her. “We could have used you in that fight. If you knew about it where were you?”  
She looked up. “We were supposed to enter Hell and drive back the rebellion at the source, but we didn’t have the key. We got here and the demons wouldn’t let us in. Not without the key. So we were busy trying to force our way in.”  
Lucifer huffed a self-deprecating laugh and pulled a leather strap from under his shirt.  
“You had it the whole time?”  
“No. Gave it to friend for safekeeping.” He let it drop to his chest and blinked wide watery eyes. “So all of this could have been avoided if I’d just been late as usual?”  
Remiel shrugged.  
“Would you take it?” He looked out over the dark wasteland.  
“Take what?”  
Lucifer quickly pulled the strap over his head and held it out to her. “If I gave this to you, would you take it? Willingly? I don’t belong here anymore. I’ve- I’ve changed.”  
“It’s not as simple as that, brother. The demons. They worship you.”  
“Well they shouldn’t!” His eyes were getting glassy.  
“They’d fight to keep you. It would have been easier for us to take over if they thought you’d never come back.”  
He held the key out to her again. “Please. Sister. Take this burden away from me.”  
Remiel stared at the key. “I’m not sure that’s in my power anymore.”  
Lucifer’s face fell. He pulled the key back to his chest but before he was able to slip it around his neck again a hand yanked it from his grasp.  
“Duma! What are you doing?” Remiel shouted.  
Duma alighted on a rock a little way away from the other two, giving Lucifer a significant look as they slipped the leather strap over their own neck.  
Lucifer acknowledged them with a slight bow of his head.  
Remiel’s gaze shot to Lucifer. “You’re going to have to fight to leave.”  
“You’d bar me from leaving even now?” He was scoffed. “Dad really does have his claws in you doesn’t he?”  
“Not me,” she pointed with her spear in a wide arc, “but they will.”  
As he peered into the fog he could see bodies writhing together, trying to crawl over each other, undulating and snarling in the darkness.  
“Lucifer!” Remiel’s voice jolted him back. “Run!”  
Lucifer looked to Duma. Duma looked back unemotionally. “You always were a dick,” he said to the mute angel. His wings spread and he took off as the mountain of demons poured over the rock and up into the sky.  
He flew hard.  
A couple demons grabbed his wings, trying to ground him.  
He spun in the air, flinging them off, then used his large primaries to fend off the others, shooting a wing out and falling as others piled over him.  
Beating his wings once, he exploded into flight again, tossing them all off with a shout and thrust himself back into the air.  
Screaming, he made his way through the barrier, burning several demons who had stubbornly held on, then tumbled to the earth.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

“Chloe! Are you ready,” Ella brandished a dvd box, “to Die Hard?!”  
“Oh, um,” Chloe pursed her lips, “Trixie’s not allowed to watch rated R movies, Ella. Maybe we could watch Coraline instead?”  
“Awww!” Trixie whined from the couch. “But I really wanted to see John McClane defeat the evil Hans Gruber again!”  
Chloe’s eyebrows rose, “Again?”  
Trixie quickly tossed a blanket over her head.   
Chloe walked over, knelt down, and lifted a corner. “Again?”  
She scrunched up her face. “Maybe?”  
“Who let you watch it, Trixie?”  
“Daddy said it was essential cinematic knowledge,” she parroted.   
Chloe let the blanket fall and stood up. “I don’t know why I bother making rules if he just steam rolls them all the time.”  
Ella sidled up to her and whispered, “I mean, the man has a point. It is essential cinematic knowledge.”  
“Oh fine,” she threw up her hands, “But don’t come crawling into bed with me when you get nightmares.”  
“I swear I won’t invade your privacy,” Ella mock saluted.   
Chloe rolled her eyes.  
Trixie giggled from under the blanket.   
“Okay, I’ve got popcorn and a buttload of sprinkles and corn syrup,” Ella said. “Who wants magical unicorn popcorn balls while we watch some bad guys’ butts get kicked?”  
Trixie’s hand shot up. “Can I help you make them?”  
“Of course, chica! Scooch your butt right up here.” She patted the stool next to the counter.   
“Awesome!”  
Chloe had to smile. Ella had started coming over to reinstate the movie nights she had kept skipping. Maze had come in the beginning but after the third movie without any “good stuff” as she called murder, monsters, and general mayhem, she hadn’t shown up again. Now, months later, it felt… normal and she was grateful for the company. The bouncy energy of her daughter melded well with the perpetually optimistic scientist who was always coming up with inventive ways to cram five thousand grams of sugar into Trixie.   
“Alright,” Trixie picked up the popcorn and sprinkles, “let’s get sugared up!”  
**  
Lucifer moaned and stretched out on the ground in the dark. At least this time he had some clothes. He pulled the bathrobe closer around himself and curled into a ball, moaning.   
“That was rather rougher than I remembered.” He coughed and pushed himself up. It was then that he realized the state of his clothes. “I suppose I should get cleaned up before I scare away the locals.” Scanning the horizon, he saw a motel in the distance and started walking, looking like he had just crawled out of a back alley brawl where the prize would have been his individual limbs had he lost.   
“Oh yes!” He rummaged in his pocket for a moment, pulled out his phone, and turned it on. “Ha ha! Still has a charge. Barely. Let’s see, yes! Three bars of service!” He squinted. “No two. One?! And now it’s back to three again.” He threw out a hand in exasperation.   
His phone started pinging with notifications then. “Ah! Tumblr, Twitter,” he made a grimace, “Facebook.” Lucifer tapped the screen a few times. His voice softened, “Detective.”  
There were 3 notifications from her. He tapped the first.   
She was sounded shaky. “Lucifer. I doubt you’ll get this. Does Hell have service? That’s a stupid question, Chloe.” She sighed. “What am I doing?” It went silent.   
Lucifer pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at it again. The date was a year ago. A year? He’d been gone a year?!   
“Oh no,” he breathed.  
He wasn’t sure he wanted to hear the other two but he tapped anyway. One was just a click, as if she had hung up after she heard his voicemail message. The last one had been six months ago and it was a few minutes long.  
His finger hovered over the icon, afraid of what he’d hear. He’d been gone too long. Had she found someone else? Surely so. This would be the message to break his heart. She’d found someone else and this was her Dear Lucifer letter. He’d barely been given the chance and now it was being taken from him again, like everything else.   
He stopped walking and stared at the screen. “Might as well rip off the proverbial band-aid.” He took a deep breath…  
Tapped the icon…  
And his phone went dead.  
**  
Trixie had fallen asleep, a popcorn ball stuck between her arm and Chloe’s side. Ella was riveted by the final scene: Hans Gruber falling from the 30th floor of Nakatomi Plaza. She absentmindedly munched on another popcorn ball.   
Chloe pulled the sticky mess off her shirt and tried to shake it off her hand. “I think we added too much corn syrup,” she whispered.  
“Hmm?” Ella kept watching the T.V.   
Chloe shook her hand a little too vigorously and the popcorn ball was flung onto the screen just as Hans Gruber landed.   
Ella yelped and the door busted open.   
“Maze?” Chloe paused trying to gather Trixie up for bed. “What’s wrong?”  
Maze sniffed around the apartment, her gaze landing on the T.V. “Die Hard,” she smiled and nodded.   
“You’ve watched Die Hard?” Chloe asked skeptically.   
She shrugged. “It’s the only Christmas movie Lucifer would allow in the penthouse.” She turned again, sniffing the air.  
“Is there something wrong?” Ella looked concerned.  
“I thought-” Maze shook her head. “I must have been wrong. So it’s just you three here tonight?” She swiped a finger across the popcorn ball pieces on the T.V. screen, licked her finger and regarded it appreciatively. “Do you have more of this… rainbow concoction?”  
Chloe hefted Trixie up into her arms. “Yeah, it’s just the three of us. Were you expecting someone else to be here?”  
Ella grabbed the plate of leftover popcorn balls and held it out for Maze. “They’re made with love and unicorn sprinkles!”  
“Huh, didn’t think Decker would be one for using endangered species ingredients. Maybe the boss rubbed off on her a bit after all,” she smiled and watched her take Trixie to her room.   
Ella stuttered, “No, um, it’s not made of real unicorn.”  
“Oh.” Maze’s face fell. “Disappointing.” She grabbed one anyway and took a bite. “Later, human.” She turned to the door, turned back taking two more popcorn balls, then left.   
“Bye!” Ella called after her.  
**  
Lucifer strode from the elevator in his penthouse with his usual aplomb, though the effect was ruined by the khaki shorts and souvenir shirt with “Los Angeles” splattered across the front in a tacky neon 80’s font.   
He’d had to scrounge for cash once he’d landed and he’d been horrified to discover the hideous clothes were the only thing he could afford. Actually, he’d stolen the shorts out of the suitcase of a random tourist but he’d refused to wear the “Jesus Loves You” shirt that came with it.   
Maze had made sure the apartment stayed immaculate of course. Except- There was a mostly empty bottle of bourbon on the piano. Setting the scruffy bathrobe down, he picked it up, sniffed it, shrugged, and took a sip. Taking the steps to his bedroom two at a time he saw the bed was unmade. His closet had also been rummaged through.   
“Fantastic. Squatters. Really, Maze, I thought I taught you better than this.” He started to pull the covers off the bed to burn them when a shirt fell out and landed on the floor.   
“Hello, what’s this?” He picked up the white blouse and caught a whiff of liquor and something familiar. Holding it up to his face he drew in a deep breath. “Chloe,” he breathed out.   
Closing his eyes, he stood there just breathing her in. She was sunlight and fresh daisies and everything Hell wasn’t.   
He folded the shirt carefully and put it in a drawer. What had she been doing there? It didn’t make sense especially considering the message he was sure she had left him.  
Lucifer’s face lit up, “Oh yes, the phone.”  
Rummaging in a drawer he found the charger, plugged it in, and watched. It was taking a frustratingly long time to charge.  
“Well I suppose I could get out of these plebian vestments while I wait.” Dropping the offending articles in a pile he went to the bathroom to shower.   
The water ran down his face and he sighed in satisfaction. Hell didn’t have proper water pressure, one of the inherent design flaws. It was supposedly for the damned only, but in a stroke of bad luck it had spread through the rest of the realm.   
Not bothering with a towel, he dripped through the apartment back to his room to check on the phone.  
“Finally!” he said triumphantly then felt immediate trepidation. He wasn’t ready for all his hopes to be crushed just yet. “Um, right,” he looked around his bedroom and put the phone down. “First things first,” he pulled open the closet and smiled at the collection of expensive suits that greeted him.   
“Much better!” Smiling, he brushed invisible dirt from his sleeves and got in the elevator.  
**  
Chloe laid Trixie down and pulled out her buzzing phone. It was work. She stepped quickly out of the room and pulled the door closed.   
“This is Detective Decker… Yeah, I know the place… Okay.” She hung up and looked guiltily at Ella. “We’re going to have to postpone the sequel.”  
“Is everything okay?”  
“We just got an anonymous tip about a suspicious person near the crime scene. I’m going to have to head over there.”  
“Hey no worries! Want me to watch Trixie?”  
“I was going to call a sitter but if you could stay that would be great.” Chloe hugged her.  
“Of course! I was planning on crashing on your couch anyway.” Ella plopped down on the couch then grimaced as she pulled out another errant popcorn ball. “Geez, how does she get them everywhere?”  
“I have no idea,” Chloe shook her head then grabbed her keys. “Thank you! I promise I’ll make it up to you!”  
“You’d better!” Ella tossed the popcorn ball toward the trash bin and it popped neatly inside. “Score!” She punched the air with a smile.  
**  
Chloe parked the car outside an abandoned laundromat and scanned the perimeter. She’d tried calling Dan, but he didn’t answer. Probably asleep, she thought to herself. It was just a check, a drive-by. She didn’t really need backup.   
Her car door opened with a sift click and she shut it just as gently. Even that sounded loud in the dark street. She kept her hand on her gun as she silently padded up to the window and peered in from the side. There was a dust-covered counter and an empty rack behind with a few hangers and plastic bags. One was swaying slightly. Taking a breath, she pushed the door open and stepped inside.   
There was nothing; no sound, no footprints. She looked behind the counter to the back room. It was dark and she regretted not waiting for someone to accompany her.   
“Well, I’m here now,” she said to herself, “Might as well do the job.”  
Brushing past the hangers and pulling out a flashlight, Chloe stepped into the back room not seeing the figure that followed her into the building.   
There was a door at the back. Sweeping the flashlight from side to side she could tell the back room was a bit cleaner than the front, not so much dust. There was a trash bin with a few wadded up fast food wrappers and a receipt dated a couple weeks before.   
Okay so not recent, but close enough to be discomforting.   
She reached toward the door handle, hand on her gun, ready to pull if needed. The handle turned as she twisted then a hand landed on her shoulder.  
“Chloe!”  
“Nina?” Chloe reached for the flashlight that had fallen from her hand and surreptitiously put her gun back in its holster. “You really shouldn’t be out here.”  
“I know but I’ve been worried ever since you found Raymond.”  
Chloe’s brows drew together. “Worried about what?”  
Nina’s voice had gained a scratchy quality. “About the other people around here. I mean, if something like that could happen to poor Raymond, what hope does someone like me have? Or you?”  
“I can take care of myself, Nina.” Not taking her eyes off the other woman, she snatched the flashlight off the floor.  
‘Yeah, but you’re out here all alone,” as she stepped forward she brought a hand out from behind her back. Gripped between her knuckles was a metal cat head, two fingers going through the eyes and the ears poking outward.   
Chloe gripped the butt of her gun and held out one hand. “Okay Nina, I’m going to need you to put down the weapon.”  
Nina turned her hand and examined the metal cat ears. She shrugged. “Look, I know they’re not exactly legal, but-”  
There was a clatter from behind the door. Chloe drew her gun and Nina rushed behind her.   
“What are you doing?”  
“You’re supposed to serve and protect right? Well right now I need to protect me from whatever’s behind that door.”  
Still aiming her gun at the door, Chloe looked over her shoulder. “So you weren’t trying to sneak up and attack me?”  
“Why would I do that?” Nina was staring, terrified, toward the door, cat ears brandished over Chloe’s shoulder.   
“Okay, just stay behind me.” When no other sounds came from behind the door, Chloe reached forward to turn the knob. Nina hovered over her while she shined the flashlight into the darkness beyond.   
Nina squealed when a rat skittered across the floor toward them.   
Chloe blew out a breath and relaxed. “Thank fuck.” She took one step into the room and everything went black.   
**


	4. Chapter 4

Maze walked into the penthouse at Lux looking around with a disgruntled stare. Someone had been squatting in Lucifer’s apartment. She lifted up the neon splattered Los Angeles t-shirt with the tip of her knife. And they had horrible fashion sense.   
“Going to have to burn that,” she said walking back through the apartment.  
There was a bottle of bourbon on the dresser in the bedroom and a ratty bathrobe hanging off the edge of the bench. She paused and sniffed the air. Brimstone. She leaned over the bathrobe and breathed deep. There it was, the smell of home.   
So Lucifer had come back after all. After what had happened with Chloe and baby Charlie she figured he was gone for good. If he’d given her a choice would she have gone with him? Maze shook her head. As much as she liked to pretend she still wanted to go home, where she knew exactly how she fit in, she knew she would have chosen to stay on Earth. Charlie, being only half human, needed someone to teach him how to fight and Amenadiel and Linda certainly weren’t going to do it properly. Maze figured it would be at least another year before she’d get the chance. It was kind of hard to teach a being that could barely walk to fight. Linda seemed a little bit calmer knowing she was around too. Amenadiel would be good if an immediate threat appeared, but Maze prided herself on prevention. There were many threats the two parents never even knew about and she wanted to keep it that way.   
And then there was Trixie. The little imp was finally getting better at her aim with throwing knives. Practice, of course, only happened when her mom was out for the day so Maze cut her some slack in that regard.   
Lucifer was back. But where was he now?  
She took one last look around the apartment. No clues. He hadn’t been to Decker’s place; she would have sensed him there. Huffing, she left the apartment.   
**  
“I’m going to face this straight-on. I will knock on that door and ask her if she still feels the same…” Lucifer paused in his pacing outside Chloe’s home, “and if she doesn’t then- then I’ll be fine and-” He scrubbed his face with both palms and started pacing again. “Detective, I fought demons to get back to you.” He grimaced and tried again, “I know it’s been a long time and I know it’s late but will you give me another chance?” He paused. “Please?” Lucifer rolled his eyes. He sounded pathetic. Couldn’t they just go back to the night he left? All the demons were contained now, thanks to Duma and Remiel. Why did it have to feel so complicated?  
He steeled himself and knocked on the door. Ella answered to his surprise.   
“Miss Lopez! I don’t suppose the Detective is around?”  
“Lucifer?!” Ella squealed and hugged him tightly. “Oh my god! When did you get back?”  
“Just a bit ago actually,” He tried to extricate himself from her grip.   
Her face scrunched up. “Oh, and this was the first place you decided to stop, of course!” She punched his arm.   
“Um, yes,” he peered into the house. “Is she here?”  
“Aw sorry big guy, she left a while ago for work. Something about checking out the scene of a crime for suspicious people.”  
Lucifer nodded, “Ah, no doubt taking Detective Do- Dan with her?”  
“Naw, it was just a checkup so I don’t think she was expecting any trouble. You wanna come in, have a drink and watch the rest of Die Hard with a Vengeance with me?”  
“No, thank you, Miss Lopez. I may take you up on that later though depending on how the rest of this night goes.”  
“Oh! Are you going to reopen Lux?”  
“I’m not sure, actually.” He tried to steer the conversation back to Detective Decker. “Could you tell me where she’s gone?”  
“No se, amigo. But I think it might have had something to do with the murder case she’s currently working on.”  
“Murder case?” Lucifer looked at her sharply. “And you let her go alone?”  
**  
Lucifer was back at Lux, or, rather, a block from it. Chloe’s car was parked under a wavering streetlight but there was no other sign of her. He drew in a deep breath and focused in on the laundromat.   
In the back room, there were signs of a scuffle. A still-lit flashlight was wedged under a counter and a cat shaped kubotan was teetering on the edge of a shelf. He picked up both and looked around. She had been here. She had been here and now she was gone.   
Lucifer’s eyes glowed red. “Detective!” he called into the darkness.   
**  
Chloe came awake with a start. There was a bag over her head. She couldn’t hear anything but a soft rustle beside her. “Nina?” she asked softly.  
“Chloe? What’s going on? Are we going to die?” Nina started to sound a little frantic.  
“We’re not going to die,” the detective said emphatically. “We’re going to get out of this. Can you see anything?”  
“No,” Nina whimpered, “I’ve got something over my head.”  
“I do too. Don’t worry. I’ll get us out of this.” She had no idea how she was going to accomplish that but she knew keeping the other woman calm was key to their survival. She bent her head down and tried grabbing the hood between her knees.   
“Detective!”  
Chloe stilled. No, she must have imagined it.   
“Chloe! Where are you?”  
“Lucifer?” she nearly whispered, afraid it would turn out not to be true. “Lucifer!” she shouted.  
“I’m not judging but I don’t think even the devil can help us now, girl,” Nina said.   
Chloe felt a presence by her side and the hood was pulled off her head. Lucifer smoothed the hair out of her eyes and breathed a sigh of relief.   
“You’re alright. You’re alright,” he repeated it like he was trying to convince himself.   
She stared up into eyes she never thought she’d see again. They were glowing red and he looked angry. “Lucifer, I don’t know where they went.”  
He untied her wrists and ankles and helped her stand up. “No worries, Detective. I’m sure I can handle them.”  
“Look out!” she shouted as a crow bar came flying in from the right.   
Lucifer ducked and punched the man in the gut, laying him flat Another came running in with a knife and he plowed into the man, lifting him above his head by the neck then slamming him into the concrete floor.   
“Leave one of them alive!” Chloe shouted as she bent to help a confused Nina up off the floor.   
“As you wish, Detective.” He wrestled the last one to the floor and bent his arms backward. He looked up, “Handcuffs?”  
“They confiscated them, but here,” she left Nina, ankles still tied, balancing against a support beam and tossed him the rope that had been bound around her own wrists. He caught it neatly with one hand, secured the unconscious man, and hauled him upright. Looking toward the detective he saw her trepidatious look.   
She glanced at Nina, hood still on, and walked over to him. “Lucifer,” she whispered, “your, um,” she gestured to her face, “your face,” she hissed.   
Realization dawned. “Oh, right.” He slowly melted back to his human form.   
Chloe’s gaze fixed on a point behind him and she pointed.   
He looked and was horrified to find his devil wings still out. Not the beautiful, white, angelic ones. No these were the leathery, hideous form he hated. Lucifer cleared his throat and flexed his shoulders. They were gone in a blink. He looked back at her. She was smiling. No look of horror. No avoiding his eyes. Just genuine happiness.   
“Detective,” he began.   
Chloe removed Nina’s hood and undid her bindings. “Lucifer, can you take her home? I need to call this in.”  
He didn’t know what he expected but this wasn’t it. Acting like he hadn’t been gone for a year. Falling back into their partner routine as if he hadn’t just spent months in Hell trying to get back to her.   
“Of course, Detective.” He swallowed once and escorted Nina outside.   
“Thanks for coming to our rescue,” Nina said outside. “I was sure I was never going to finish my psychology degree.”  
Lucifer huffed and gave her a tight smile, his mind still preoccupied with Chloe’s reaction. “Don’t mention it.” He held up a hand when it looked like she was about to thank him again. “No, seriously, don’t. I usually don’t do favors for humans without some sort of recompense. Consider this a freebie because of the Detective.”  
One of Nina’s eyebrows rose and she nodded mutely.   
“Good, now where can I drop you?”  
**  
Chloe was hyperventilating. She bent low, closed her eyes, and tried to breathe through her nose and out through her mouth slowly. He was back. She had so many things to tell him, but she had defaulted into detective mode. Rubbing her temples, she looked around at the room. Two men were laid out flat, the third was just barely coming to in the corner. She pulled out her cell phone, obviously they hadn’t thought to check her boots, and called the precinct.   
She double checked the pulse of the two unconscious men: steady but they were going to have one hell of a headache come morning.   
When two uniformed officers arrived to secure the scene she finally looked around for Lucifer. Nina lived in the neighborhood so he didn’t have to go far. She hoped the woman was alright.   
She spotted him through the crowd, striding toward her purposefully, as if she was the only thing he could see.   
“Hi,” she said when he stopped in front of her.  
His mouth quirked up at the edges, “Hello, Detective.”   
She looked around. “I think they’re wrapping up here. Do you-” she looked up at the façade of Lux. “Do you wanna get out of here?”  
His face broke into a grin. “Absolutely.”  
She smiled back uncertainly and pulled out her keys. “I’ll meet you there?”  
“Oh no. I’m not letting you out of my sight,” he said and opened the driver’s side door of the car for her.  
She smiled again and slid into her seat.   
He closed the door and crossed in front of the car to enter the passenger side. “Lead the way, Detective.”   
She started the car.   
**


	5. Chapter 5

Stepping into the penthouse again so soon, Chloe remembered her hurried exit a few days previous and grimaced at what she may have left behind. She walked off the elevator and stopped, confused. Slowly she picked up the bathrobe on the piano bench.   
“I looked all over for this.”  
Lucifer looked guilty. “Yes well,” he figured he may as well say it, “it was the only thing I could find on short notice that smelled of… you.”  
“Me?”  
Lucifer approached her and cupped her cheek. “Of course you.”  
“Why?”  
Lucifer’s eyes watered. “Oh Chloe, don’t you know?”   
Tears spilled over her cheeks and she leaned into his touch.   
He bent and pulled her closer. “Please tell me it’s not too late. I know I’ve been gone a long time, but I was only ever thinking of coming back here.” He pulled her back to look into her eyes. “To you. Please tell me you will consider forgiving me.”  
Chloe smiled through the tears. “You are such an idiot.” She pulled him down into a kiss.   
Startled he held still for a moment then relaxed and gathered her into his arms. He deepened the kiss, molding her body against his.   
They came up for air several minutes later, panting and leaning their foreheads together.   
“Lucifer, I never gave up on you. Even when I knew you weren’t coming back,” she choked on a happy sob. “I knew you had a responsibility, but I still held out hope I’d see you again.”  
So did I, Detective. Chloe,” he corrected. “I didn’t realize I’d been gone a year, though. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” and he bent to kiss her again, down her throat, unbuttoning her collar and onto her chest. “You were here before,” he said between kisses, "What were you doing?”  
She kissed him back emphatically. “Saying goodbye.”  
His heart stuttered in his chest. Lucifer held her away and searched her face. “Saying goodbye?”  
She nodded. “Linda thought I needed closure so I stayed here one last night.”  
“Well excuse me but that sounds very much like giving up on me!” He let go of her and walked over to the bar to pour himself a drink mentally kicking himself for being so reactionary. This was not how he’d pictured their reunion going.  
“No, it wasn’t like that.” She wrung her hands. “You have no idea what I went through when you left.”  
“Then enlighten me, please.” He gestured for her to sit on the couch. “Would you like a drink?” He asked fully expecting her to refuse.  
“Yes please,” she sat down. “Whiskey.”  
His eyebrows rose but he brought over the drink. “Right then. Pardon the pun but this must be one hell of a story.”  
Chloe took the lowball and gulped it down causing Lucifer’s eyebrows to raise further. “There’s not much to it,” she said wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. “A few months ago I got really drunk and left a long message on your old voicemail. I’m guessing you never got it.”  
“On the contrary, Detective. I just haven’t had the guts to listen to what I assumed was you breaking up with me.”  
Chloe looked confused. “Breaking up with you?” she rose, setting the glass down. “You’re the one who left. You’re the one who told me I was your first love then disappeared.” She punctuated each statement with a jab of a finger to his chest. “What was I supposed to do with that?” Her eyes filled with tears. “Lucifer, I am nobody! How am I supposed to deal with the fact that the King of Hell loves me but left anyway?”  
He was stricken into silence.   
She heaved a sigh and grabbed the glass out of his hands, swallowing a large portion before walking over to the bar for a refill.   
“I was messed up for a while,” she said finally, “but Linda helped. So did Ella.” She walked back to the couch and melted into the cushion. “Anyway, I finally came to a decision.”  
Lucifer watched her nervously.   
She sat forward on the couch, resting her elbows on her knees and smiling. “I decided that no matter what anyone else thought of me, no matter if you came back or not,” she lifted her eyes to meet his gaze, “I was going to love you anyway.”  
He drew in a deep breath and blinked to prevent the tears from falling down his face. “Chloe.”  
Chloe stood up and came toward him. “Because at the end of the day I didn’t care. I didn’t care that you are the devil and I didn’t care that I’m only human. I only knew what I felt and it wasn’t going away.” She stopped an inch from him. “I love you, Lucifer. And no matter how far away you are, that isn’t going to change.”  
He closed his eyes and swallowed hard. “I thought-” he choked on the words.   
“I know,” she put one hand on the back of his neck and pulled him down to meet her. “But you are worth waiting for.” She kissed him gently, her hands cupping each side of his face.   
He drew in a shaky breath. It was better than he’d ever imagined. She loved him unconditionally. It was ridiculous and fantastic. He laughed his happiness into her mouth and hauled her up against him. He wanted to be closer to her, as close as he could be. He wanted to soak in every minute quirk of her mouth, the scent of her hair, the feel of her legs brushing against his own. He ran a hand down her back feeling the rasp of fabric against his skin.   
Her hands found their way under his shirt and they were skin to skin, but it wasn’t enough. She unbuttoned his vest and then his shirt after giving him a questioning glance. Nodding, he drew his own hands up to her hips.   
“Is this alright?” he asked, pausing with the hem of her shirt gathered in his hands.  
“Yes,” she breathed against his mouth and continued kissing him.   
They were both naked in a matter of moments, touching everywhere, wanting to memorize the feel of the other. Lucifer led her to the bed, still rumpled from the night she spent there. Kissing and gasping, they tumbled down onto the bed in a heap of limbs.   
Kissing her once again, Lucifer looked over the edge of the precipice. He was happy. Well and truly happy. Whether it was the machinations of his father or a fluke of luck didn’t matter anymore. He only knew that this brave and selfless woman was what he’d been missing all his long life.   
So he fell one more time. Fell into her arms and whatever else she would offer him. He would protect her and everything she held dear. He vowed to himself that he would die for her if she asked. He let go of all the hatred and uncertainties he’d felt for the last few millennia and simply stayed present in the moment.   
Chloe sat up and watched Lucifer prowl toward her across the bed. His eyes devoured her every detail. He ran a hand up her side capturing her mouth harshly in a kiss and covering one breast with his hand. His thumb brushed across her nipple and she gasped. His tongue invaded her mouth while he hauled her up and pulled them both to a sitting position.   
Chloe straddled his lap, lining kisses down his jaw and neck. Lucifer gave an involuntary shiver and she smirked, licking up to his ear to get a similar reaction. She felt him get harder and circled her hips experimentally. That brought a deep moan to his lips. He pressed her closer against his body and thrust upward rubbing against the sensitive nub between her folds.   
Her gasp of pleasure was one of the sweetest sounds he had ever heard but he knew he could do better. Tipping her backward, he laid her flat massaging her thighs while he bent lower. As he tasted her for the first time he felt her hand on the back of his head, holding him there. He smiled to himself and thrust his tongue inside, licking deeply.   
“Lucifer!” Chloe moaned.   
He popped his head up, quirking an eyebrow, “Yes Detective?”  
She gasped, “Don’t stop!”  
He gave her a devilish grin and redoubled his efforts penetrating her with a finger and curling it thrusting in and out. She finally exploded around his fingers while he sucked at her clit, swirling his tongue around and around.   
“Oh fuck!” she shouted then relaxed still feeling several after-flutters while his fingers were still inside her. Lucifer kissed his way up her body still lazily caressing her.   
Pushing her fingers into his hair she pulled him down into a kiss and rocked against him. She reached down to his hips and pulled them flesh to flesh, raising her own to meet him. She reached between their bodies, found his length, and stroked gently.   
Lucifer closed his eyes and rested his head on her shoulder, breathing heavily. He let her stroke him a couple times more before capturing her wrist and bringing it up to join the other above her head. His eyes sparkled as he spoke in a rough voice, “Do you want me Chloe?”  
Her eyes were closed. She knew what she wanted. She nodded and brought her hips up to meet his again, wanting more.   
“Look at me, Chloe,” she opened her eyes, “What is it you desire?”  
She framed his face with her hands and rasped her hips against him once more. “You. All of you.” She punctuated her words with kisses, “Every. Single. Part.”  
He kissed her hard, invading with his tongue, moving his hips forward and penetrating her in a single thrust. They both gasped at the same time, in awe of the feeling of completeness. Lucifer held still, savoring being buried in her warmth. They locked eyes and he started to move slowly.   
“Lucifer,” Chloe breathed.   
“Chloe,” he breathed back. He’d never felt this. The warmth and light he felt from her was completely foreign and he basked in it. Without realizing what was happening his wings unfurled behind him.   
Chloe gasped taking in the sight. “You are so beautiful.” She kissed him deeply. “I love you.”  
Lucifer could no longer contain himself. He hooked one arm under her thigh, the other gathered her close. He drove harder into her, needing to feel more and more. White light exploded behind his eyes, his wings thrust outward to their full length then folded in to cocoon them both in their downy softness.   
**  
Chloe turned in the bed, coming nose to chest with Lucifer. Sunlight was streaming into the room on them both. She opened her eyes slowly, still not quite believing he was there. His even breathing told her otherwise. She snuck an arm between their bodies and traced a pattern on his chest. Crisp hairs swirled around her fingertips. An arm snaked around her and she looked up.  
“You know, darling, if you wanted to keep me here all you have to do is say the word. No need to bind me with the sigil of the dread beast Garlaep. Not that it would work but you’re welcome to try.”  
Chloe’s face turned beet red and she pushed him away. “I didn’t! I was just-!”  
Lucifer’s chest rumbled with laughter. “Calm down, Detective. I don’t actually think there’s a beast named Garlaep and even if there were, it would take a lot more than idle caresses.”  
Chloe bolted up and threw a pillow at his face. “You are absolutely-”  
“Devilish?” He finished for her with a smirk.   
She rolled her eyes and flopped back on a pillow. “So you really never listened to my message?”  
He stilled, “No, and to be honest I’m still a bit afraid of what I might hear.”  
“I don’t really remember much of that night either. Why don’t we find out together?” She reached over his chest and grabbed his phone off the nightstand holding it out to him. “Go on. I’m right here.”  
He took it with a cautious look, hit the voicemail button, then held it out on speakerphone.   
“Lucifer,” Chloe slurred drawing his name out. Present-day Chloe cringed. “I’m not in the habit of drunk-dialing so don’t get used to this. Linda thinks I need closure but that’s kinda hard to get when you’re… when you’re…” there was a clatter and something scraping against the sidewalk. Lucifer looked at Chloe for explanation but she simply shrugged. “Anyway,” Drunk Chloe said a bit too loudly into the microphone then whispered, “I don’t want closure. I want you. All of you. Mmmph.” The line went quiet and he thought that was the end of it, but then there she was again, “And I don’t care what you look like. I don’t care if you have horns or big leathery bat wings…” a pause, “…can you use echolocation?” Present-day Chloe buried her face in her hands moaning with embarrassment. Lucifer drew an arm around her and huffed a laugh. “I just want you here,” drunk Chloe continued, “I want you here. Oh the things I would do-”  
Chloe snatched the phone out of his hand and turned it off giving Lucifer a sheepish grin.  
“Well, Detective, I think I’m going to have to remember that naughty voice mail next time I have some free time. Or,” he said rolling on top of her and brushing a lock of hair from her face, “We could just stay in bed all day.” He bent to kiss her neck.   
She was still blushing but she moaned a pleased little sigh and reluctantly lifted his head. “I’ve got to work. And I’m sure Ella’s been worried about where I’ve been all night.”  
“Well, not necessarily,” he said, “I stopped by your place first last night. Miss Lopez told me where I might find you. By the way, what happened to being cautious and waiting for backup before you ventured into such a place?”  
Chloe looked guilty. “Nina was there.”  
“Yes and I’m sure she was loads of help when you were kidnapped.”  
She blew out a sigh. “Maybe it wasn’t the best idea I’ve ever had, but I’m fine, see?” She grabbed one of his hands and placed it on top of her head.   
Lucifer caressed the side of her face and ran his thumb back and forth along her cheek. “You will be now that your partner is back.”  
“You still want to be my partner?”  
“In all things, Chloe. If you’ll have me?”  
She blushed. “You’ve been gone a year. I didn’t want to just assume that you’d come back here and we could go back to the way we were.”  
Lucifer reached down, pulling up the pendant he’d made for her of the bullet she’d shot him with. “Well, Detective, we’ve penetrated each other now. I think that makes us more than partners. Don’t you?”  
Chloe threw another pillow at his face as he laughed.   
**  
“Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!” Chloe came bursting into the kitchen to find Ella flipping a pancake and Trixie sitting on a stool patiently waiting for her breakfast.   
“Oh hey, Decker! We were just making some totally healthy breakfast stuff.” She slipped the sprinkle-laden pancake off the skillet and tried to hide it behind her back.  
Chloe peeked over her shoulder and raised one eyebrow giving her a sidelong look.   
Ella capitulated. “Alright, but I’ve got so many sprinkles and I really didn’t want them thrown out, so waste not want not, right?” She set the plate down on the counter.   
Chloe picked it up intending to toss it in the bin. “Sorry Trix, but I think you had a year’s worth of sugar last night.” Lucifer appeared in the doorway. “Maybe eat an apple.”  
“What a tempting idea, Detective!”  
“Lucifer!” Trixie bounded over and wrapped his legs in a tight hug.   
“Ah, yes, hello urchin.” He was just getting used to the idea that Chloe loved him unconditionally. He’d forgotten that Trixie held a similar opinion of him.  
“I’m so glad you’re back!” Trixie smiled up at him brightly. He tripped backward, sitting hard onto a stool.   
“Sooo,” Ella bumped Chloe’s shoulder with her own and whispered conspiratorially. “You spent the night with Lucifer, huh?”  
Chloe blushed and looked at the floor to hide her smile, “Maybe.”  
“Oh my god!” Ella grabbed her shoulders, realized there was a child present, then tried to calm herself. “It’s about time you two got together!”  
Chloe shushed her with a smile and glanced at Trixie who was watching them carefully. Her gaze switched to Lucifer. “Lucifer, are you dating my mommy?”  
He was at a loss for words. “Um.”  
“Oh monkey, we haven’t really discussed that,” Chloe said hesitantly.  
“But you like each other right?”  
Chloe looked at Lucifer. Behind her Ella was holding in a squeal of delight. “Very much.”  
“And you like my mommy too, right Lucifer?”  
He looked at Chloe across the counter and softened. “Yes, I daresay I do.”   
Trixie looked from one to the other making up her mind. Finally, she nodded. “Does this mean you’re going to hang out here more?” she asked excitedly.   
Lucifer shifted in his seat. “Only if your mother allows it.”   
“Awesome!” Trixie’s eyes were wide with glee.   
Ella punched the air and did a little hop dance behind Chloe. “I am so happy for you two!” she gushed “I have to get to the lab now, but I want you both to know that I am completely supportive of everything happening here.” She squealed again and headed out the door.  
**  
“You caught the guy already?” Chloe shrugged into a clean shirt and juggled her phone from one hand to the other as she walked back out the living room.   
“Yeah,” Dan said, “turned himself in this morning apparently. You’re not going to believe who it was.”  
“Okay, so tell me.”  
“Randolph Matthew Christianson.”  
Chloe stopped cold. “Say that again?”  
Lucifer watched her from across the living room. She met his eyes. “Randolph Matthew Christianson,” she repeated and watched surprise flash across his face. “Did he escape from prison?” Chloe rubbed her forehead. “He was supposed to be on death row.”  
The sound of shuffling papers came through on Dan’s end. “He was. Chloe, this guy is legally dead. I don’t even know how to process this.”  
“Okay. Lucifer and I will be there as soon as I drop off Trixie at school.”  
“Lucifer? He’s back?”  
“Yeah.” She turned her back on Lucifer and fiddled with the corner of the couch. I’ll tell you about it later.”  
There was a pause. “And are you… okay?”  
“I’m fine, Dan.” She lowered her voice. “I’ll talk to you later okay?”  
“He’s there right now isn’t he?” The consternation in his voice was palpable.  
Chloe straightened. “Okay. See you in a bit!” she said brightly and hung up.   
“Detective,” Lucifer’s face was grim, “that man is supposed to be dead.”  
“I know. Maybe there was a mix-up with the paperwork?”  
“That’s an awfully big mix-up.”  
“You’re telling me.” Chloe sighed and called for Trixie. “Ready to go, monkey?”  
Trixie came bouncing out of her room. “Can we take Lucifer’s car?” she clasped her hands together, Please, please, please!”  
“Alright,” he conceded, “just make sure your hands are clean first.   
Chloe mouthed a thank you to Lucifer. He nodded in acknowledgement.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Chloe, Dan, and Lucifer stared through the one-way mirror at the suspect, a larger white man, slightly balding, and wringing his hands as best he could while wearing handcuffs  
“Well he certainly looks like the same man,” Lucifer observed.   
Dan uncrossed his arms and threw up a hand. “As far as I can tell, he is. I’ve got Ella confirming his identity.”  
“And what made him show up here?” Chloe asked.  
“He said he needed to be punished.” Dan glanced at Lucifer.   
A gleam appeared in Lucifer’s eyes. “Oh really? Excuse me, detectives.”  
Chloe met Dan’s eyes and the man shrugged. Alright, she thought, Dan’s going to let him do his thing. They watched Lucifer enter the interrogation room and perch on the table, facing away from the mirror and the camera.   
“Hello, Randolph,” he said in a silky voice.   
The man looked up at him. “Who are you?”  
“Don’t worry about that right now. Why don’t you tell me why you’re here?”  
Randolph’s eyes welled. “Because I need to be punished.”  
“Punished? Did you do something naughty, Randolph?”  
He nodded miserably and sobbed.   
“It’s alright,” Lucifer soothed. “Why don’t you tell me,” he cupped the other man’s chin and forced him to meet his gaze, “what is it you desire?”  
“I want… to stop.”  
Lucifer leaned in, “To stop what, Randolph?”  
“To stop hurting people. I thought I would when I left, but then I came back here and I started again.”  
“Where did you go?”  
The man blinked and looked down, “I don’t know.”  
“Look at me, Randolph.”  
He looked up again.   
Lucifer’ s eyes glowed red. Randolph’s eyes widened and he cringed away in fear. “Where did you go?” he asked harshly.   
His voice quavered and broke, “I thought I was going to Hell, but I just ended up back here!”  
The red eyes melted away. “Interesting.” He looked thoughtful for a moment then left Randolph to cower behind the table.   
Entering the observation room again, he pulled Chloe aside. “I’m not sure what’s going on but I think it may have something to do with Hell.”  
Chloe’s heart dropped into her stomach. “Oh?”  
Dan came up behind Chloe. “Look, I know we’ve had our differences in the past, but if this is about the case you need to share your information.”  
Lucifer looked from Chloe to Dan and back to Chloe again. “Oh it’s nothing you need to worry about, Dan. It’s just a bit unsettling to see someone you’d worked hard to put away back on the streets.”  
“Yeah well, he’s not going back out there now,” he replied.  
Chloe gave Lucifer a significant look. “Well it looks like this is pretty much wrapped up, then. Right?”  
Dan put his hands on his hips. “Yeah, other than the massive paperwork fiasco, he’s definitely the guy we were looking for. I just feel like we’re missing something here, Chloe.”  
Lucifer patted him on the shoulder, “Best not to look a gift villain in the mouth, Dan.”  
Dan watched him go and caught Chloe by the elbow. “So you’re okay?”  
She pulled out of his grip gently. “I told you I was.”  
“And you’re, what? Just going to go back to being partners like he wasn’t gone for a year?”  
“We work well together, Dan. If you don’t like that, that’s your problem.” Chloe glared at him.  
“No that’s not what I meant.” He faltered, “I know you two were more than partners and I may not be the guy’s biggest fan, but I want you to be happy. Really.”  
She nodded. “I’m happy. So don’t worry.”  
Hands on hips, he looked down at the floor. “Okay.”  
She patted his arm and followed Lucifer out.   
Dan lifted his head after she was gone and blew out a deep breath.   
**  
Lucifer pulled up to Chloe’s house after a long day at the precinct. It was the first day he’d actually tried to help with paperwork and it had been mind-numbing. He was ready for a stiff drink. He looked at Chloe awkwardly, not sure what to do next. They had spent the previous night together but would it be impertinent of him to expect more?  
“Well, I’ll see you tomorrow then,” he hopped out and walked across the front of the vehicle to open Chloe’s door.   
She stepped out and paused. “Yeah, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.” She took a couple steps and turned back around, “That is, unless you want to come in?” She reached out and put one hand against his chest. “I don’t want you to leave yet. I’m still pinching myself that you’re back.”  
Lucifer smiled slowly, “Well I’m not going to say no to that.” He bent and pressed his lips to hers.   
Chloe grabbed double handfuls of his shirt and hauled herself up.   
He pulled her up against him, thought better of it and let her go. “Best go inside, Detective, that is, unless you’d like to give your neighbors a show.”  
Chloe pursed her lips and looked down, still clutching handfuls of his shirt. She let go slowly and tried to smooth out the wrinkles, embarrassed that she’d forgotten they were standing in the driveway. Straightening her jacket and stepping away, she opened the door to her house.   
“Oh good, you’re back.” Dan rose from the couch and froze when he saw Lucifer beside Chloe. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and cleared his throat. “Trixie had a bit of a meltdown this afternoon,” he said keeping his eyes strictly on Chloe. “The only way I could get her to calm down was to bring her here. I’m sorry. I should have called.”  
Chloe set her purse down on the counter. “No it’s okay. What happened?”  
“I don’t know. She had a problem with another kid at school, just an argument, then later I found her throwing this at a target in her room.” He held up a small dagger with a sparkly hello kitty handle and finally made eye contact with Lucifer.   
“Don’t look at me, Daniel. I’m more likely to give her dolls and chocolate cake.” Lucifer came forward to examine the blade. “Expert craftsmanship though,” he said turning it around in his hands.  
“But you know who did give this to her.”  
Chloe shook her head. “I’ve talked with Maze before about weapons. She knows she’s not allowed to have them in the house.”  
“Yeah that’s just the thing. Trixie said they’ve been practicing at the park when she babysits.”  
Lucifer raised one eyebrow. “Clever demon, always finding the loopholes.” He pocketed the knife.  
“Lucifer,” Dan raised one finger, “while I appreciate the commentary your input isn’t needed here.”   
Chloe looked from one to the other and rolled her eyes. “I’m going to go talk to her. Don’t kill each other.”   
Lucifer cleared his throat and reached into his jacket again pulling out his flask. He held it out to Dan. “Drink?”  
Dan hesitated for just a moment before giving in. After taking a tentative sip he looked at the flask appreciatively and took a hefty draught. “Not bad,” he said handing the flask over.   
“Only the best, Daniel.” Lucifer took a swig and fiddled with the top.   
They both looked toward Trixie’s bedroom where the soft murmurings of voices emanated. Lucifer held out the flask again but Dan declined with a wave of his hand. The only other sound in the house was the soft tick-tick-tick of the wall clock. Both their gazes wandered around the living room before finally coming back to each other.   
Dan sighed and looked away. “You’d better treat both of them right.”  
One of Lucifer’s eyebrows quirked up. “Of course,” he said as if it were a foregone conclusion.   
Dan’s gaze swiveled back. “I’m still Trixie’s father.”  
“As you always will be.”  
Dan nodded once and swiped at his nose with his index finger looking away again. The clock ticked on the wall. Lucifer took another drink from the flask and held it out again, looking the opposite direction. He jangled it slightly. Dan reached back without looking, grabbed the flask, took a long pull then handed it back. Lucifer screwed the cap back on and pocketed it.   
“Well she’s still upset you took the knife away but she knows it was wrong to hide it.” Both men straightened as Chloe breezed back into the room. She laid one hand on Dan’s arm, “She wants to stay here tonight though.”  
He nodded. “Yeah okay.”  
“Would you like me to talk to Maze?”  
Dan’s eyebrows flew up. “Actually, that’d be really good of you, Lucifer.”  
Chloe took a couple steps toward him and smiled. “Thank you for offering to do that.”  
He smiled back down at her, “No worries Detective. I’m sure I can get my demon to behave.”  
Dan cleared his throat. “Okay, I’ll uh, I’ll see you at work tomorrow.” He waved awkwardly and left.  
“I suppose I should get going to seeing as how you have your hands full.”  
“You could still stay.”  
His eyes lit up. “Really? You naughty little minx.”  
She smacked his arm. “Not for that,” she hissed. “But we could,” she fiddled with a button on her sleeve, “just spend time together.”  
His lips curled into a smile. “I think I’d like that, Chloe.”  
**  
“What are we going to do today, Lucifer?” Trixie was bouncing up and down in her rainbow unicorn pajamas. It was Saturday and she had been ecstatic to see him at her house that morning.   
“Well, urchin, I believe the Detective mentioned something about a park to run out all your energy.”  
“Are you coming with us?” she perched her chin on the chair back beside him and smiled expectantly.   
“I guess I hadn’t really thought about it, though I’m sure your mother would rather spend quality time with you.”  
Chloe looked up from where she had been rummaging through her purse for her keys. “No you can come.” She caught his deer-in-the-headlights look. “Unless you’re afraid of an eleven-year-old girl.”  
He turned from Trixie’s still smiling face and whispered to Chloe, “It doesn’t seem too… domestic? I am the devil after all.”  
Chloe reached up to place a hand on his cheek. “Yes you are, but if you want to date me you’re going to have to get used to a child being around.” She smirked. “Besides, I think it would be good for you to get out of the nightclub and enjoy some fresh air and sunshine.”  
He looked down at his jeans and henley. “I suppose I am dressed for it,” he said slowly.   
“Yes!” Trixie hopped up and down. “We’re gonna have so much fun!”  
**  
The park was full of people tossing Frisbees, playing tag, eating ice cream. Lucifer hadn’t gone to one in years simply to relax. He found he liked the fountain and the duck pond the best. The fountain because it was unpredictable and would come on just as people were walking through and the ducks because they were actually kind of assholes unless you fed them. It was delightful. Chloe had gone to find a toilet and while he was initially trepidatious about being left alone with the pint-size human he quickly learned that keeping her entertained was rather easy.  
“Lucifer! I’m all out of bread!” Trixie called. She looked around at the ducks who were starting to crowd around her. “I think they want more.” One squawked loudly and snapped at her with its beak. “Lucifer?”  
“Oh no you don’t,” Lucifer said under his breath. He strode over and scooped her up, setting her neatly outside the ring of ducks.   
“Thanks.” Trixie watched him navigate back out of the flock with a little skip hop. “That was kinda scary.”   
The same duck squawked insistently behind them and nipped at Lucifer’s heels as they walked away. Turning quickly, his eyes flared red. “Leave,” he said in a low voice. The duck, momentarily paralyzed, gave a short, but stifled honk and plodded back to the flock.   
“I don’t think my Daddy would be able to tell ducks to leave like that.”  
Lucifer chuckled, “No, I daresay he couldn’t. Ah, but I’m perfectly sure he could protect you all the same.”  
“Well of course he could protect me. He’s a police detective and that’s his job.” She looked up at him like he’d grown two heads. “But,” her face turned serious, “his eyes don’t glow red when he gets mad.”  
Lucifer choked. “What?!”  
“It’s okay,” she patted his arm, “You’re like Maze aren’t you?”  
“Like Maze?”  
“She has this really cool thing she can do with her face where it gets all weird.”  
He knelt down in front of her. “You’ve seen Mazikeen’s face?”  
“Yeah, but I think she thinks I thought it was just a mask.” She concentrated for a moment staring back at the ducks. “But that’s really her face.” Lucifer watched her carefully. She looked back at him. “Sort of how you get sometimes. Your eyes glow red and you get scary.”  
“Do you think I’m scary, Trixie?” He held his breath.  
She scoffed, “Of course not. I mean scary to people who don’t know you. Why would you ever be scary to me?” Again she looked at him like he’d said potato chips grew on trees.  
He blew out his breath with a laugh and stood up. “Come on. I think I saw a man with chocolate ice cream over there.”  
“But Mommy said I’d already had enough sugar for five lifetimes!”  
“What she doesn’t know won’t hurt her.” He smirked conspiratorially and held out his hand.   
Trixie latched on and swung their hands back and forth as they walked over to the ice cream vendor.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

“Another one?” Dan was up to his eyeballs in paperwork. It was the third ex-con who’d shown up at the precinct in as many weeks begging to be put away. Not just ex-con, it was the third supposedly executed death-row inmate. “What the hell is going on?”  
“What the hell indeed, Daniel.” Lucifer poured over the report.   
Similar to the last two, the woman had come to the precinct with a confession on her lips, not knowing why she was there or how she had gotten to LA.   
Nina had reluctantly identified her as a person of interest whom she’d seen skulking around the same neighborhood. “I’ll come in and do my part for the line-up, but I’m getting the hell out of here as soon as my credits transfer back to Chicago,” she had told Chloe. “This town is too fucked up.”   
Chloe had wished her well and commiserated over the loss of another friend, albeit under happier circumstances than she had previously lost people.   
“We’ve sent three murderers back to state lock-up after they were reported dead,” Dan ran a frustrated hand through his hair. “Are they being drugged and smuggled out? Who’s authorizing this? Why the fuck would anyone want these people back on the streets?!”  
“They should be in Hell living through their worst nightmares over and over again,” Lucifer mused  
“Exactly.”  
“Someone isn’t doing their job,” Lucifer continued. “I’ve sent Remi and Duma a message though it’s kind of hard to get a status update through all the brimstone and ash,” he thought a moment, “and demons.”  
Dan looked up. “Look man, it’s bad enough you spout that bullshit in front of my kid. Don’t bring it into work. None of your religious woo-woo is gonna solve this case. Focus on the facts.” He paged through a few more papers.  
“Alright.” Lucifer pulled out a chair and sat down licking one finger and turning the page of the report he’d been reading.   
“Lucifer I need to talk to you.” Amenadiel was at the door of the conference room looking like he’d just been through hell, which in fact, he had. There was a cut just below his left eye and a smear of something unpleasant on his arm. He was dressed in his old angel togs but they had been ripped in several places and he was huffing like he’d just run several miles.  
Lucifer stood up with a concerned look on his face. “Amenadiel, what happened?”  
He gave him a deadpan look. “Your message was received, but not willingly.”  
“Well maybe you said it wrong.” He sniffed then pulled back. “I think you need a shower, brother.”  
“You think?” Amenadiel glared.  
“Lucifer, I could really use your help with this research,” Dan warned.  
“Well this is important, Daniel. If I can figure this out, I may be able to solve your case for you!” He turned back to Amenadiel. “You can wash up at my place and tell me everything.”  
“Lucifer!” Dan pointed to the table scattered with reports. “Facts!”  
“Yes, that’s exactly what I’m dealing with. Tell the Detective she can find me at home if she has need of me!” He followed Amenadiel out of the precinct leaving Dan to research alone.  
**  
“I’m sure Big Joey left some trousers here at one point,” Lucifer called, riffling through a basket of random clothing items.   
“Fantastic,” Amenadiel stood clutching a towel around his waist, “I’ve always wanted to dress myself in the cast-offs from your sin-filled parties.”  
“Oh don’t worry,” he turned back to his brother holding a pair of black leather trousers and a grey t-shirt, “he barely wore them. Took them off as soon as he got here.”  
Amenadiel didn’t reach for the clothes. “I think I’ll just call Linda and have her bring some things over.”  
“I’m kidding, brother. Truth is, I used to keep a closet just for guests since they were always losing things and no one wants to do a walk of shame half-dressed. They’re brand new.” He held up the tag, still attached, “See?”  
Amenadiel glared at him and took the clothes. “You’re going to have to stop that if you want things to work out with Chloe. You’re going to get even more grey hairs if you try to hide it from her.” He walked back to the bedroom to change.  
“What grey hairs and I already have!” Lucifer called after him. “Haven’t touched another being since I got back.”  
Amenadiel poked his head out of the door. “I’m proud of you, Lucy. You’re taking steps in a positive direction.”  
Lucifer waved him back in. “Yes, yes, put your trousers on and we can discuss all about my positive steps.” The elevator dinged. “Now what?”  
Chloe stepped out. “Lucifer we really need your help on this case. Would you please come back and help with the research?”  
Amenadiel came out at that moment, clearly oblivious to Chloe’s presence. “Lucy, I’m not sure these are going to work.” He was shirtless and running his hands down his thighs. The leather creaked with every movement. “I think they’re a little tight…” his head came up, “don’t… you…?”  
Chloe’s eyes were wide. She coughed.   
Amenadiel held up one finger, “Excuse me.” He turned back to the bedroom and snatched the t-shirt pulling it over his head then walked back to the living room.   
“Well brother, if that’s any indication I think you could definitely catch Doctor Linda’s eyes in those.”  
Chloe shook her head. “You came back here to give your brother a makeover? That’s what was so important?”  
“Among other things.”  
“Lucy,” Amenadiel warned.   
“Oh all right. Amenadiel’s delivered a message for me and I’m assuming he has news of my late kingdom?” He looked the question to his brother.   
“You went to Hell? How did you get out?”  
“Like Heaven, angels can come and go as we please from Hell,” Amenadiel paused, “usually. Since my brother left this last time it’s become more difficult.”  
“He, he told me how he got out.” She took a tentative step toward Amenadiel, “how he had to fight demons.”   
“Yes, well it seems that Duma has instructed them to keep any and all visitors since then.” He turned to Lucifer. “They’re losing numbers, not getting hardly any more souls.”  
“Isn’t that a good thing?” Chloe asked.   
Lucifer’s breathing increased. “Not really, Detective. How many are we talking?”  
“It would be okay if it was a few thousand, but Lucy, it’s millions.”  
“No,” Lucifer breathed.  
“But couldn’t that just mean people are getting better? They’re being better?”  
Lucifer grabbed Chloe by the shoulders. “People don’t get better. They’re human. There’s always an amount of darkness in the population.” He let go of her abruptly. “Tell me, Detective, has your caseload gone down? Does it seem like people are being better?”  
“No.”  
“Exactly.”  
“Lucifer,” Amenadiel watched him pace the room. “what’s going on?”  
Lucifer stopped and looked at his brother, eyes wide. “I think I’ve done something very bad.”  
**  
“You closed the gates of Hell?” Linda bounced baby Charlie on her hip as she paced back and forth in her living room.   
“Not all of them!” Lucifer was sitting forward on her couch, elbows on knees, hands folded together lightly. “Just,” he looked at the floor and spread his fingers, “half.”  
Linda took a deep breath and bounced Charlie some more. “Okay. And what did you hope to accomplish with that?”  
He sat back. “I thought it would make me look unfit to be the ruler and maybe get Dad to kick me out.”  
“Lucifer,” Charlie started to fuss and she passed him to Amenadiel. “You can’t keep making bigger messes to get yourself out of the mess you’re already in.”  
“Well it’s worked so far- Ow!”  
Linda smacked him on the back of the head. “What did you think was going to happen?”  
“I think we all need to take a step back and think about this rationally.” Chloe stood up and paced. “We now know why there’s been an uptick in murders across the country. We know how it happened. The only thing we need to focus on is what we need to do to fix it. So, any ideas?”  
“Duma and Remi should have had this under control.” Amenadiel rubbed his son’s back. Charlie burped. “I don’t understand why they didn’t open the gates again after you left.”  
“Duma’s always been an ass if you ask me.” He covered his mouth with a hand. “Sorry, Doctor. Baby’s first swear word.”  
“Oh he’s heard more than that out of my mouth.” Linda responded. “Parenting is hard!” she said when everyone raised their eyebrows.  
“Well one of us is going to have to go down there,” Maze said from her perch on the arm of an overstuffed chair. “What did they say when you went down there?”  
“Well Duma, as you know, didn’t say anything. Remi though, Remi was trying to get me to leave as soon as I got there. Wouldn’t listen to anything I said. She told me about the low number of souls but tried to rush me out again.”  
“Intriguing,” Lucifer stood. “Perhaps our little sister isn’t as on board with Duma’s plan as we previously thought.”  
Chloe watched him. “Lucifer, what are you thinking?”  
“Well, Detective, if we have an ally down there, it would make things easier.”  
“Easier to what?” she pulled at his sleeve.  
“Easier to depose Duma of course. Obviously they’re the one who’s letting everything run amok in the first place.”  
Chloe let go of his sleeve. “And who would take Duma’s place?” she asked flatly.  
Lucifer turned back to her. “Is that what you’re worried about?”  
“Lucy’s right. If Remi’s on our side, then we have a greater chance of stealing the key from Duma and setting Hell back in order.”  
Linda watched Chloe carefully. “Either way, you should make sure you have a solid plan to get out after you go in.”  
Amenadiel turned to her. “Of course. I’m not going to let my child grow up without a father.” He hugged Charlie, who had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Linda smiled.  
Maze jumped off the armchair. “I’m ready for a fight.”  
Chloe sighed, frustrated. Lucifer cupped her cheek with his hand. “Detective- Chloe, I plan on coming back.”  
She looked up into his eyes, keeping her own wide and willing the tears not to fall. “Promise me.”  
He pulled her into his chest and kissed the top of her head. “I swear it.”  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Amenadiel alighted on a dark rock and let Mazikeen down. Lucifer landed next to him a moment later. All three surveyed the barren wasteland below.   
“This is it?” Maze gestured with one of her knives. “Where’s the fight?”  
“The trick isn’t getting into Hell,” Amenadiel said.   
“It’s the getting out that’s going to be the real problem,” Lucifer finished still watching below.   
“Alright. I know what to do,” she ran ahead, bounding over cracks and crags toward the throne, where they all knew Duma would be waiting.   
“Alright brother, I’ll create the distraction while you find Remiel.” Lucifer stretched his dark leathery wings and transformed from angel to devil in an instant. As his brother flew to find Remiel he stretched his arms and roared, drawing attention from all of Hell. “Arise! Your king has returned.”  
Movement erupted from all corners, scurrying, flapping, squelching, slithering. All manner of hellbeasts and demons sought him out in an effort to keep him where they wanted him: with them. He stood his ground as they drew in; crawling over one another, tearing at each other’s flesh to get closer. He prepared himself for the onslaught.  
**  
“Remiel!” Amenadiel alighted and peered into the darkness. That was the problem with trying to create an ambush in Hell, constantly dark, perpetually foggy. They’d be lucky if they could find Remiel and Duma. He spared a thought for Lucifer who was, no doubt, fending off teeming hordes of demons at the moment. He hoped it was worth the sacrifice. “Remiel!” He shouted again. No answer. He flew off in another direction, searching for his sister.   
**  
Mazikeen crouched behind a rock not far from the throne. It had been so long since she’d seen it and even with Duma seated there she felt the unnatural pull to bow. She leaned against the rock and took a few deep breaths. She was Lucifer’s demon. Lucifer’s. Not this strange angel. He was her only king. Rolling to her side, she looked again. Duma looked… sad? weary? They sat there turning the key over and over in their hands, never saying a thing. She swiveled the knives in her hands and took a few deep breaths. Steeling herself for battle, she exploded toward the angel.  
**  
Once again sifting through the fog Amenadiel cautiously craned his neck around a corner. Seeing nothing he took a step and his feet were immediately swept from under him. Landing on his back, he stared up the pole of the spear digging into his throat and saw Remiel.   
“You were stupid to come here a second time brother.” She removed her blade then reached down and hauled him up.   
“We had to, sister. Souls are wandering earthly streets. This can’t continue.”  
“We? Who did you bring with you?”  
“Mazikeen and… Lucifer.”  
“Idiot! You’ll cause a revolt! We’ve finally gotten a handle on the souls already here and you’re disrupting everything!” She stalked away from him but he caught her arm.  
“It’s too late Remi. Lucifer’s already got them riled up.”  
She glared for a moment but she couldn’t hold it. A wave of despair rolled over her face and she crumpled. “Is he going to stay this time?”  
“What?”  
She sniffled. “Is he going to stay? I took this post because Duma complied with our father’s wishes. They took the key from Lucifer when I wanted no part of it.” She grabbed his shirt and pulled him close. “Our father has cast us out, Duma and I! We are never to be allowed to the Silver City again because Hell is too important! But we never rebelled! We did nothing to deserve this punishment!”  
Amenadiel took her hands in his and carefully lowered them. “Is it a punishment, though? You said Hell is important. Isn’t this a great task our father has placed in your hands?”  
She stared at him. “I wanted to rebel against this,” her face fell, “but I was too weak.” She turned away. “Duma has always known exactly where their loyalties lie, exactly where they fit in. I am nothing more than a follower. A soldier.”  
Amenadiel put his hand on her shoulder. “Little sister, you are important and while I do not know the answer to your current troubles I know you can help us set Hell to rights.”  
She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. “What do you need me to do?”  
**  
Lucifer roared and threw off the demons threatening to suffocate him. “Enough! You will kneel before your king!” He straightened and threw his wings wide, stretching them larger and larger until their shadow engulfed a wide chasm of space. The demons stopped in awe, cowering before him.   
“My lord!” One squeaked out. “What would you have us do?”  
Lucifer smiled, “Bring me the angel, Duma.”  
**  
Mazikeen was tossed against a rock, her head cracking harshly. She grunted, rolled her head on her shoulders, and swiveled the blades in her grip coming back up to a fighting stance. “Come on angel. Is that all you’ve got?”  
Duma loomed over her, wings splattered with blood, a gash on their side, the key, dangling from their neck, the only adornment on an otherwise naked body. They said nothing, simply struck out, cutting Mazikeen with a swipe of the wing.   
A low murmuring started in the distance, steadily getting louder. Maze couldn’t quite hear what it was saying. She rolled under the angel and came up behind them, slashing in a wide arc, cutting off several feathers, but doing no lasting damage. The murmuring was gathering more voices. Duma snatched at her, missed then ducked when she swung out with her blades. In a final bid to win, Mazikeen ducked, intent on dealing a death blow to the angel’s body while she rolled under but she came up short when Duma stopped her with a strong arm, lifting her off her feet by her throat.   
The angel looked at her with no more emotion than a scientist examining a fruit fly. She was a bug and she was about to be squashed. She sighed mentally and wished she knew where demons went when they died; certainly not here. It was too comforting.  
The murmuring had grown to a crescendo. “Bring me the angel, Duma. Bring me the angel, Duma.” Over and over, thousands of demons chanting, crawling over each other, wrestling to be the first to bring them down.   
Maze smiled. “Surprise,” she gurgled out.  
Duma’s eyes widened as they were overcome. Maze dropped to the rock, gasping. Several demons held all parts of the angel, ensuring they could not escape. Maze leaned over and ripped the key from their neck. She hefted it in her hand once, gave the angel an assessing glance, then led the way back to her king, the wake of demons trailing behind her.  
**  
“There are rules, Lucifer! We can’t just punish now, everything needs to be in accordance with the plan to redeem these wretched souls.”  
“Was that your idea or theirs?” He indicated Duma, still held down by several demons, though it appeared they weren’t struggling any longer. Remi hung her head. “Right. Well it appears I left the wrong angel in charge.” He had melted back to his human form but his leathery wings were still hovering above the gathered crowd. Maze stepped up to the platform and handed the key to Lucifer. “All set then, Mazikeen?” He said in a low tone out of the corner of his mouth. She nodded once. “Alright. Time to pass the torch properly this time.” He tugged on the front of his suit and walked over to Remiel.   
“Remiel, Angel of Hope,” he addressed her, “your father entrusted you with the key to Hell,” he held it up, “which you refused. You only accepted your position after being guilted into it.”  
“I was-”  
“Do you deny it?” Amenadiel asked.  
She lowered her eyes. “No.”  
“Now,” Lucifer softened his voice, “sister, will you take the gift freely, with no malice, no further inclinations except to rule this space justly?” He held the key to her then pulled it back slightly. “And give them a break once in a while,” he whispered, “Hell for all eternity is, well,” he shrugged and held the key out once more.   
She met his eyes, surprised, “But I messed up. I made Duma take charge and it, it was bad.”  
Lucifer smiled at her, “Remi, look at me. You have to try to make something better, not what Dad wanted or what you think his great plan demanded, but something better. So will you take it? Willingly this time?”  
She nodded and grasped the key. “I will.”  
He paused a moment, watching the conviction in her eyes then let it go. Turning, he said, “And what shall we do with Duma then?”  
Their eyes widened. Their mouth worked but no sound came out. They tried to bring their hands up in a defensive gesture but they were still being held by the demons.   
“Duma shall collect the souls that were turned away from Hell,” Remi said. “They can reap what they have sown.”  
Lucifer turned to her in astonishment, “Did you just make a joke?”  
Remi turned away. “I am an angel. I do not make jokes.” But the corners of her mouth quirked up ever so slightly.   
**


	9. Chapter 9

“Detective! I can’t find my tie!” Lucifer called down the hallway of his apartment.   
“The navy one?” Chloe called back from the bathroom where she was brushing her teeth.  
“No, the maroon! I think it goes better with this shirt.” Looking at himself in the mirror his eye caught something and he looked closer. “I think Amenadiel was right, that bastard. I am getting grey hairs,” He muttered and turned to the bed. “What do you think?”  
Trixie was dressed in a fluffy blue dress the color of cornflowers. Pearl beads covered the bodice in an intricate pattern and a tulle petticoat made the skirt flounce with her every movement. “I feel like a princess!” she twirled and bounced on his bed.  
“And you look like one, urchin, but right now I need to find my tie. I might be going up in flames later and I want to make sure I’m dressed my best for the afterlife.”  
Trixie giggled. “You’re ridiculous.”  
“I can’t find the maroon. Why don’t you wear the navy instead?” Chloe came breezing in wearing a lacy dress in a light cream, heels and pearl earrings. The entire ensemble was completed by a cream pillbox hat with attached net veil perched atop her upswept hair.   
Lucifer stared and caught her in his arms. “You look beautiful.” He kissed her quickly then let her go.   
Trixie smirked from on top of the bed where she was jumping. “So,” she said between jumps, “if you’re both going to be Charlie’s godparents, does that make me his godcousin?”  
Chloe huffed a laugh, “I don’t think it works like that, monkey.”  
She stopped and folded her arms across her chest. “Why not?”  
Lucifer untied his tie for the third time blowing out a breath. “Honestly, can’t I just go out and help Duma round up the last few stragglers? It would be more pleasant than this ceremony.”  
Chloe batted his hands away and tied it herself. “I’m not sure, baby,” she answered Trixie, then fixed Lucifer with a gaze, “We’re going to be supportive friends, remember?” She folded his collar down and smoothed the front of his shirt. He watched her intently. She shook herself mentally and looked back at her daughter. “You can still be his friend.”  
Trixie started bouncing again. “Okay, but if Lucifer is his uncle and you and Lucifer get married then Lucifer could be my stepdad and I could be Charlie’s for real cousin!”  
Both Chloe and Lucifer looked at her like deer in the headlights.   
“I think it’s time to go!” Chloe said a bit too loudly and grabbed Trixie off the bed.  
Lucifer snatched his coat off the chair back. “Absolutely! Don’t want to be late!”  
They hustled her out the door of the penthouse promising a day in the park and chocolate cake if she wouldn’t repeat what she’d just said. Neither of them were ready to talk about the myriad of complications that would no doubt come along with what Trixie was proposing.   
The church ceremony was simple with just the six of them and Charlie. Everyone breathed a small sigh of relief when Maze stepped over the threshold of the church with no ill effects, then held their breath as Lucifer, squeezing his eyes shut put first one foot in, then the other. He opened one eye and looked around meeting his brother’s exasperated gaze. Blowing out a breath he smoothed his hands over his suit jacket and held out his arm for Chloe.   
They watched as the priest baptized Charlie.   
“Kind of redundant isn’t it?” Lucifer whispered in Chloe’s ear, “The child’s half angel after all. Plus, we’re already a year late on the formalities.”   
“I think it’s nice. Linda and Amenadiel wanted to make it official.” She smiled up at him.   
“And what do you think… Chloe. Will a splash of water guarantee him a place in the Silver City?”  
“I think,” she hung on his arm leaning her head on his shoulder as Charlie was handed back to his parents, “that our life, and our afterlife now that I know there is one, is whatever we choose to make it.”   
They spent the afternoon in the sunshine at the park, eating ice cream and chasing pigeons. Charlie took a few tentative steps toward the ducks before Uncle Lucy scooped him up and handed him back to his father. “Watch that one,” he said pointing to a familiar duck, “Nearly got Trixie before.”  
Finally, tired from running around and crashing from the sugar high, Trixie curled up next to her mother on a blanket in the grass. Lucifer looked over to where the two were snoozing in the sunshine and smiled to himself. Amenadiel appeared beside him, hands in pockets, a quiet shadow to keep him company.   
“And are you content brother? Is this your happy ending? Finally?”   
“It’s funny,” Lucifer said, “I remember an old friend once told me something about happy endings. It was from a book that had never been written.”  
“A book that had never been written?” Amenadiel looked at him curiously. “Who was this friend of yours?”  
Lucifer smiled and his voice took on a wistful tone, “Just a friend. He was trustworthy. Died or disappeared, oh, 23 years back now.”  
His brother smiled, knowing that was all the answer he’d get. “And what did this book that had never been written say?”  
Lucifer took a deep breath. “ ‘The action of turning a page, of ending a chapter, or of shutting a book, did not end the tale.’ ”  
Amenadiel smiled.  
“Happy endings are never difficult to find,” Lucifer paraphrased, “ ‘It is simply a matter… of finding a sunny place in a garden, where the light is golden and the grass is soft; somewhere to rest, to stop reading, and be content.’ ”   
He walked over to the blanket, laid down intertwining his fingers with Chloe's, and shut his eyes to dream.


End file.
